Never Wanna Be like you
by naonaonao
Summary: Lizzy and Mickey's cousin comes to visit them from Japan. She's quiet, dark, and a bit shy. And... her cousins are playing matchmaker? [It's better than it sounds...]
1. Reiko Asagawa

Okay, everyone. I've kinda... taken a "break" fomr my other FanFics, because I've been spending more time on this one. It's based around my sister's FanFic, where Mickey and Lizzy, twins, come to the Tipton, and blah blah blah. Mickey is currently dating Zack, since she's got a lot in common with him. Same with Lizzy and Cody. And now their cousin comes! Heheh... she made me write it, but I did most of it at will, and came up with the plot. I'd like to get 3+ reviews, then I'll update. Thank you and... goodnight!

If you want to see the original (my sister's fanfic), just E-mail me at that's about it! Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Reiko Asagawa had come to the Tipton to visit her cousins, Lizzy and Mickey. She hadn't seen them for about a year, but her parents were in Spain, so she was forced to come to Boston until they returned. She looked around the lobby, her indigo eyes darting back and forth. She was looking for Lizzy or Mickey, but she couldn't spot either of them anywhere. She decided to ask the front desk.

"Excuse me," She said, in a calm, quiet voice, "do you know the room the Brians are staying in?"

The man at the front desk looked at something on the computer before replying, "Room 4276,"

Reiko nodded. "Thank you..." She told him before getting on the elevator.

Reiko knocked on the door. "H-hello?"

Mickey opened the door, looking over the raven-haired girl for a few moments before shouting "REI!"

Rei smiled and blushed a bit, adding a bit of color to her pale face. "Yup, it's me..."

Rei was wearing a black shirt saying _'Watch More Anime'_ on it in blue, and black jeans with white trim. Her long, black hair had a single blue highlight in the front, hanging loosely in front of a braid going down to her mid-back. She smiled, revealing white teeth underneath silver and purple braces. She hadn't grown since the last time Mickey saw her, for she was still 4'11", now at age thirteen.

"Come in," Mickey invited her. Rei nodded and walked in slowly, taking time to look at the guests her cousins had over.

"Guys, this is Rei," Mickey told the two guests.

"Hi Rei," Lizzy said, hugging her (Rei, not Mickey, cuz that would be weird).

The two boys waved. They appeared to be twins. Both with shaggy blond hair and hazel-green eyes, although they seemed to have a different taste in style. One was wearing a black shirt with red dragons on it and blue jeans, and the other was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes and white-tan pants.

"I'm Zack and this is Cody," The one in the dragon shirt said, pointing to his brother.

"...Hey," Rei said in that quiet voice she always uses.

"So what brings you to Boston?" Lizzy asked her.

"Um... well, my parents went to Spain on 'business' and droped me here. I don't think they wanted me to come since the 'salsa incidednt' last time we went..." Rei said, looking at the ground, then at Lizzy, then Cody.

"So I see you're Chinese," Zack commented.

"Japanese," Rei corrected him. "A lot of people confuse the two cultures, since more people know about the Chinese more. But it's okay. A lot of people think so, even though they're different." She smiled, but not showing her teeth.

She sighed and sat down on the couch, and the two sets of twins started their movie, which Rei had a bit of trouble uderstanding, but she kept her questions to herself.

In the middle of the movie, there was a tune (that Mickey had never heard before, suprisingly) coming from Rei's pocket. "Sorry," Rei muttered, "Keep watching, I'll be right back." She headed for the twins' room, taking out a black and blue cellphone, speaking a language that nobody in the room had ever heard before.

"Must be Japanese," Lizzy whispered to Cody.

Everybody turned their attention from the movie to Mickey and Lizzy's room, where Rei was talking in Japanese, a bit quieter than usual. She sounded bored, then suprised, sad, then angry. She hung up and shook her head, closing the cellphone and shoving it into her pocket, a hint of anger still left in her eyes.

She came back into the living room, still smiling a bit. "Looks like I'm stuck here for a while," She said, but then quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing. I just need to get some more clothes if I'm going to be here for over a year..."

"A year?" Mickey asked.

"Why?" Zack added. "Do your parents, like, hate you?"

Rei sighed. "In a way, yes. I mean, they don't hate me, they're just real busy with work and stuff, they're always traveling. They used to bring me with them, but they stopped and now they buy me off with money. Or at least they try to. But it's okay. I'm used to it!"

Cody arched an eyebrow. "Okay then..."

"But what about school?" Lizzy asked.

"...Is there any room at yours?" Rei asked them.

"We could try," Mickey told her.

"Cool," Rei replied. "And you guys get two days off here, right?"

"Yup!" Zack said. "Saturday and Sunday! Thank god for weekends!"

"Wow," Rei said. "Back home, we only get one day off. And about two free hours a week..."

"Wow, sucks for you!" Zack said. "I'm never moving to Chin- I mean Japan!"

"It's better than it sounds..." Rei told him. "Japan, not China."

Well, Rei's first day of "American School" arrived. She came dressed in a black shirt with the Japanese symbol for "Unique" on it in purple, black fishnet sleeves, baggy, black pants, red and white checkered shoes (size four), her black hair (with the blue highlight still in it) in a low ponytail with a blue hair tie, and fingernails painted black, making her pale skin stand out even more. She looked like an outcast compared to all of the other kids.

She walked in with Lizzy, Mickey, Zack and Cody, walking farther behind them, whispering things to herself, but not really moving her mouth. She looked at the halls of the school that they walked through on their way to homeroom.

Once in the classroom, Rei sat down, behind Lizzy, and next to some red-haired boy and Zack. She took out a notebook and a pencil and began drawing an anime-style girl holding a scythe. She had it half finished when a couple of other kids sat down next to them. One had frizzy reddish-blond hair and black-rimmed glasses, and the other had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who's she?" The brown-haired one asked, pointing at Rei.

"This is-"

"I'm Rei. I just, uh... moved here from Nagoya."

"Oh, hey. I'm Max."

"And I'm Agnes," The redhead told her.

Rei nodded and smiled a bit. The teacher, Mr. Yermom walked in. He looked at Rei.

"Ah, are you the new girl? Rei (he pronounced it "Ree"), is it?"

"Rei,"

"Ah, yes, Rei," He added, "And you're visiting from... China?"

Rei shook her head. "Japan. Nagoya, Japan. Don't worry about it, it's a common mistake. And no, I'm not visiting. I'm not sure when I'll be going back home, but for now I'm staying with my cousins, Michi and Lizzi." She spoke calmly, and in a somewhat creepy way. Most of the kids stared at her. She sighed, shook her head, and went back to drawing.

First period was math. Rei didn't like math, it was difficult in Nagoya, but in America it was easier. She buzzed through the homework and finished before anyone else was done. Mrs. Watts (the math teacher) had thought she had cheated, so she had her do a more diffucult math problem, from the back of the book. It took Rei a bit longer to finish this one, but she did get it done faster than anyone in the ninth grade class had.

She buzzed through the morning classes. In Study Hall she had considered taking out her laptop, but decided against it. She might get yelled at like she did for drawing in Social Studies. She just sketched the faces of Zack, Mickey, and Tapeworm (another kid she had met) to pass the time. The rest of the kids were taking Latin, but Rei wasn't fond of the language, or any other language besides English and Japanese (even though her parents made her learn Italian, French and Spanish).

And then lunch finally came. Most of the kids got the cafeteria food, but Rei didn't eat meat (or fried food). She had brought sushi, raddishes, green onions, and strawberry soda.

She sat at a table with Mickey, Lizzy, Zack, Cody, Max, Tapeworm, Agnes, Bob, and some French girl named Jolie.

"Why are you eating rolled up fish?" Zack asked.

"It's sushi," Rei replied. "Most of the people in Japan eat it. It's healthier than a lot of the fried foods, grease, and meat that a lot of people here eat. It's fish, rice, and seaweed."

"Seaweed... isn't that that wiggly green stuff?" Mickey asked.

"I think it's algae, but the kind I eat is dried up and salted."

"Can I have some?" Max asked.

"Sure," Rei handed a roll of sushi to Max, who tried it, and asked for seconds.

"Anybody else want some?" Rei asked. Everyone grabbed a roll of sushi, and a few asked for more. Agnes just took the seaweed off, stuffed her face with it, and handed the rest to Lizzy.

Rei had a green onion and a bit of a raddish, then took a sip of her soda. She shoved the rest back into her white paper bag before throwing it away.

"You sure don't eat much!" Cody said.

"She never eats! That's why she's so small!" Mickey exclaimed.

Rei nodded and headed off for her locker. But on the way there, some girls got in her way...

Well? Good? Bad? Too out of character? Give me your opinion!

:Raven:


	2. Prepping Things Up

**Chapter Two**

One of the girls had long blond hair with even blonder highlights. She was tall, with blue-green eyes and a fake tan. She wore a tight blue shirt that said _'Blond **AND** Smart!' _in white, tight blue jeans that flared at the bottom, white flip-flops that showed how much work she spent on painting her toes hot-pink, lip-gloss that made it look like she had pink spit, and too much purple eyeshadow.

Another girl had curly reddish-brown hair, shoulder-length, and pulled into two pigtails and golden brown eyes. She had a pink shirt with the Aeropostale monkey on it, denim capris, white boots with a hole for her toe at the end of it, sparkly, cheap, pink lip-gloss that only seven-year-olds would wear, mascara that made her look like a raccoon, pink and white nails, and dangly, gold, heart earrings.

The last one had dark brown hair, in a high ponytail, a tight brown and gold tube-top, a short khaki skirt (that showed her chunky legs), and long, tan, fuzzy, boots. She had long, pinkish red fingernails, blue, sparkly, eyeshadow, black mascara (a bit too much of it), thick brown eyeliner, and gold colored bangles.

Rei walked past them, thinking _'Preps...' _but before she could glare at them, the brunette (who looked like their _leader_) said "Oh. My. Gawd! Not another emo!"

"Ugh, those emos think they're so cool cuz they act _depressed_," The blond one replied. They spoke like Rei wasn't even there.

The amber-haired one shook her head. "Hey Dana, didn't you know a Chinese emo once?"

Rei sighed. "You know, by attempting to insult me, you're just making yourself look more idiotic than you already are."

The brunette the others called 'Dana' scoffed at her. "I hate these foreign kids. They think they're better than us Americans!"

"So... by that you're trying to say that if your little 'Smart Blond' friend here was from _China_, then you wouldn't like her either?"

Dana didn't have anything to say about this. Rei found this a bit funny. "You know, you're only popular because you intimidate everyone. Which is incredibly stupid. Because there are more of us than there are of you. And someday, we'll overpower you. And you'll be kicked off your throne of lipgloss and tight shirts."

Dana glared at her, looking at her own tight shirt and sticking her lip out, getting cheap lipgloss in her mouth. "Someone, get me a bottle of water! Room temperature!"

"On it Dana!" Her two hench-girls shouted.

"What, you can't handle a little lipgloss flavor? Or is it that you just applied too much?" Rei asked.

"Whateva! I don't listen to _emos_!" Dana strutted away, in search for her room temperature water. Rei shook her head.

"Pathetic..."

Rei sat in the locker room, drawing some more. She was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the loser preps again. She had been drawing all day, and she had gotten tired of it. She put her sketchbook back into her locker, longing for her laptop. She was looking for something to do when she heard, "Are you really an emo Chinese chick?"

It was Bob. Rei shook her head. "...Okay, first of all, I'm Japanese. and second, I'm not emo. This is just... the way I dress. And the way I act. It's natural... Why?"

"It's just what everyone else is saying. I wanted to get your input on it first."

Rei smiled slightly. "That's... sweet." She told him.

"Yeah, well..." His face turned the color of his hair.

Rei nodded, giggling a bit.

"Hey!" Lizzy and Mickey walked towards them, and Rei felt a pang of anger. Things were getting interesting.

"H-hi!" She smiled and waved, but only half-heartedly. For some reason, she felt jealous that Lizzy and Mickey wanted to talk to Bob, even though she didn't care about boys... right?

Rei shook it off. "So... what's up?"

"Um... nothing. Just wondering, what did you do to make Dana so mad?"

"Dana? Oh, you mean that one weirdo... the one wearing tight clothes and a bad taste in makeup?"

Mickey covered her mouth. "Don't talk about her that way! She'll start rumors and try to make things as bad as possible here for you!"

Rei shrugged. "Already tried. Didn't work."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked. "She's the most popular girl in school!"

"And... you had a point in there somewhere?" Rei replied. "Look, popular kids don't bother me. They just think they have power because they intimidate people. It has no point whatsoever. They just look incredibly stupid doing things like this. And these girls are the worst yet!" It was almost the most she'd ever said in a long time, considering how little she talked. But she liked it that way, because when she _did _talk, people listened.

Mickey looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She had never heard such things... and her cousin actually made sense.

Bob looked stunned. Her words... they sounded so... true.

Lizzy was clapping. She had never heard Rei say so much, and she never really had a chance to hear her voice. And on top of it all, she had said something meaningful, not something about anime or souls, or something else nobody understood but her.

They all just hoped that Dana or one of her 'spies' hadn't heard her. Rei looked a bit confused (or as confused as Rei's emotions showed). She wasn't sure why they all looked so amazed.

"...What?" Rei asked, still confused.

"It's just that... um... you, well, um..." Bob couldn't think of the right words.

"That just makes so much sense! The way you worded things, and the fact that you said so much! I've never heard you talk that much before!" Lizzy exclaimed (which she did rarely).

Rei blushed a bit. "Well, I've been to a lot of schools, and I've learned how to deal with these kind of pepole. And some huge obese kid who attempted to beat me up, but that's not important... You can't back down. You need to show that you're not afraid and stand up to them. If not, you're just giving them what they want. Show that you don't care, and tell them how stupid they're making themselves look. They can't really do anything to you, except make the rest of the school think things about you that aren't true. And if they physically or verbally abuse you, then you can suspend, expell them, or as my dad would do, sue them." Rei's voice became quiet and slightly creepy once more.

"Wow... even more words than before!" Mickey said.

"I sure didn't expect that!" Bob added.

"Yeah, but the creepy tone stayed this time..." Lizzy shuddered.

Rei sighed. "Yeah, well..."

Before Rei could finish muttering to herself, the locker room was crowded with kids, pushing, yelling, laughing, and... following Dana, who Rei didn't bother to tell off. She figured that a loser like that wasn't worth her time. Besides, Dana wouldn't even understand what she was saying.

Rei was still in the locker room after the rest of the kids had left. She didn't care if she was late, as long as she got good grades, which wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

Rei came into English class ten minutes late, but the teacher didn't count it, since she was new and all. Rei nodded, and sat down in the last seat available, the one in between Bob and the window.

"Why so late?" Bob whispered. "Did you get lost or something?"

"No, I just didn't feel like rushing with all the other kids. And I wanted to see what would happen."

"Reiko, I do not allow talking in my class!" Mrs. Officio, the English Teacher told (more like yelled at) her. "I'm not sure what they do in China, but here it isn't allowed!"

"Japan," Rei muttered.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that I'm from Japan, not China."

Mrs. Officio ajusted her glasses. "Yes, well then..." She didn't like to be wrong, and if she was, she would never admit it. But in this case, she didn't know how to et out of accusing a student of being from a different country than she really was.

Rei shook her head. She was pretty good at embarassing teachers, and adults for that matter. Even children, but she didn't do it often, unless you got her angry, which was hard to do.

Class trudged on, as boring as it was, and the bell finally rang.

"And don't forget! Pages 79-86 are due tomorrow!"

The class ran out of the room, all at once. Rei gathered her things after the room was empty (except for her and some other kid), and left to meet up with Mickey and Lizzy.

Rei was almost to the locker room when she ran into one of Dana's 'friends', the tall blond one.

"And where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"To the 'Slit my wrists convention for Chinese emos'." Rei replied sarcastically, with a roll of her indigo eyes.

The blond glared at her. "Well, then!"

"What, is that all you have to say? I thought you were both blond and smart."

The blond made a note not to wear that shirt again.

"By the way, what _is _your name?" Rei asked, "Unless Dana just numbers you and doesn't treat you as individuals, even though I doubt you've had an original thought since Dana came here, Number Twelve."

"For your information, it's number- Hey! My _name _is Alexa! Alexa Carlnae!"

"Well then _Alexa Carlnae_, I think I'd like to clear some things up wi-" She was interrupted by yelling from her cousin.

"Rei! Heloooo! Stop talking to what's-her-name and get over here!"

Rei nodded and walked off, leaving Alexa standing there, dumbfounded.


	3. Pizz, Dating, and Bob?

**Chapter Three**

"So what do you think, Rei?" Lizzy asked her cousin, while standing in front of a mirror in the room she and her sister shared. She was wearing a white T-shirt with blue and green butterflies on it, a khaki skirt coming midway to her knees, white socks with blue trim, and black semi-tennis shoes. Her light brown hair was up in a ponytail, held together by a white scrunchie. She had light pink lipgloss, and sparkly, light purple eyeshadow.

Rei smiled. "It looks nice... very you."

"Thanks!" Lizzy was getting ready for a date with Cody, and Mickey a date with Zack. "Okay, Mickey, your turn!"

Her sister came in, dressed in a black tank top with a heart with a sword through it. She had blue jeans, a bit tight, and black and white tennis-shoes. Her hair was tied back, too, but it was lower than her sister's, with a few loose strands hanging in her face. She had dark red lipgloss, a bit thick, and brown eyeshadow.

"Hey, Rei, why don't you come on our date with us?" Mickey asked. "It'll be fun!"

Rei looked up from her black and silver **HP **laptop. She had been reading an anime FanFic, but she could finish it later.

"I-I wouldn't wan't to impose on you. It's a bit... invading, ne?"

"No, not at all! We _want _you to came with us, Rei!" Lizzy told her. But Rei could tell she was up to something. Lizzy was a bad liar. But she went along with it.

"Okay, but I'll have to get dressed into something other than this." Rei told her, grabbing her suitcase full of clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

After about ten minutes, Rei came out dressed in a black tank top with blue and purple Japanese symbols saying things like "unique", "love", "luck", "dark", ect. and fishnet sleeves. She wore black pants with aqua-colored trim, and black lace-up boots. Her hair was in a braid, her blue highlight hanging loose. She had a hint of dark purple eyeshadow, and silver hoops in her double-peirced ears, and another one in her right cartalige. Her nails were still painted black, and she had a few silver bangles.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, "Is it too much?"

"No, it's perfect!" Mickey exclaimed. "You look really nice!"

"Thanks..."

Rei walked to the mall with Mickey and Lizzy. They were going to get pizza and then go to a movie. And if there was more time, they'd decide whatever else they wanted to do. She saw Zack and Cody, waiting for them at the entrance. And there was someone else... _Bob_?

"Hey guys!" Zack said as they approached.

"Hi Zack!" Mickey said, running up to him as they kissed. Rei stood back, a bit confused, but she acted like she knew what was going on as Cody and Lizzy did the same.

Bob walked up to her, taking the advantage of his friends making out. "Hey, um... I was wondering, um, if you wanted to, uh, you know, like, if you wanted to go with them, like, a, like, a, um, a, t-triple date?" He did that one weird smile of his.

Rei giggled, thinking, _I've been set up! Well, better Bob than anyone else... _"Wow, my first week here and I'm already going on a date with a guy. Nice."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Hai. That means yes." She was blushing, but not as much as Bob, who's face was crimson red by now.

They walked into the Pizza Place (Simply titled "Pizza") and all sat down. The boys on one side, and the girls on the other. A waiter came up to them, and they ordered drinks. Zack with a Dr. Pepper, Mickey ordered Diet Cherry Coke, Cody and Lizzy had Sprite, Bob got Root Beer, and Rei ordered water.

"Oh, come on, Rei! You can do better than that!" Mickey whispered. "Have a soda!"

Rei nodded. "On second thought," She said to the waiter, "I think I'll have, um... Orange Fanta?"

The waiter left to get the drinks, leaving them to chat.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna see?" Cody asked.

"Um... _Exploding Pengiuns 3: Total Inialation_!" Zack replied.

"Nah, I heard it was real dumb," Bob told him. "It's just, like, a bunch of Pengiuns, and then they explode one by one. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over..."

"We get it Bob!" Mickey said. "Okay, so no Exploding Penguins. What else is there?"

Before anyone could respond, the waiter came with their drinks, and asked them what kind of pizza they wanted.

"Meat Lover's!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Vegetarian!"

"Olives!"

"Sausage!"

It went on like this until the waiter decided to give them more time. They finally decided on half pepperoni, half olives.

"Like I said before, what do you guys wanna see?" Cody asked once again, taking a sip of Sprite.

"Um... no clue," Lizzy said.

"I don't care. I'm fine with anything." Rei said quietly.

"I know!" Cody exclaimed. "We could see Mr. Binky's Quest for the Silver Balloon!"

"Cody, I thought you were over those movies!" Zack told him.

"Well, I was, but how can you resist Mr. Binky!"

"All for Mr. Binky?"

Cody raised his hand.

"Okay, Mr. Binky's OUT!" Mickey said. Lizzy looked a bit disapointed.

"Karate Kid Grandpa?" Bob suggested.

"I've always wanted to see an American Kung-Fu film..."

"What's it about?" Lizzy asked, still miffed about Cody's choice not being picked.

"No clue," Bob replied. "I only know that it's the sequel to Karate Kid: Upcoming Ninja!"

"Sounds good to me," Zack said.

"But what's it rated?" Lizzy asked. "Mom doesn't like it when I see something over PG-13."

"I think it's PG-10 or somethng,"

"That's cool," Mickey said. "So, Karate Kid Grandpa?"

Everyone agreed as the pizza came.

The two couples (plus Reiko and Bob, who weren't offically a couple) made their way to the movie theatre halfway across the mall. They bought their tickets, got the popcorn (extra butter on one), and went into Theatre Number Ten.

Through the suspenseful parts in the movie, Lizzy and Cody nuzzled each other, Zack and Mickey held hands... and Rei got bored about halfway through the movie and leaned on Bob's shoulder. If the lights were on, you could have seen him blush and his weird smile.

The movie turned out to be real good (to Mickey, Lizzy, Zack, Cody, and Bob). But to Rei the plot was overused, the accents were fake, and nothing was authentic. It was real... phony. But she deicded to say it was a good movie, so she didn't seem like a stuck-up foreign kid.

"So... didja like the movie?" Bob asked her.

"Sure. It was real good. I mean, well, yeah. Thanks for taking me!"

"...But you paid for it."

"Oh, right! Well, thanks for going with me. I really enjoyed it."

Bob blushed, "Yeah well... heheh..."

Rei smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking home.


End file.
